Heartbreak
by Iamawesomedogtoo
Summary: Storm had always loved Nashi, even if he was her rival. Which was exactly why he agreed to plan GNGT: Get Nashi and Gale Together. In addition to feeling his heart get broken every second of his life, he has to work with a bunch of nutcases. But hey, at least one of them is his best friend. Next Gen, AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Bruh, Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.**

 **AN: Don't judge me. I thought it would be funny if Rogue was the home economics teacher.**

If you were to ask who the most popular person in school is, anyone would reply with the Dragneel siblings. There was Luna with her mature eyes and criticizing nature. There was the playful Nash with glistening blonde hair.

And then there was Nashi.

Storm could name everything about Nashi. He could describe how her bright brown eyes glistened with happiness when she gets a book. He could describe how fierce and determined she is with her clenched fists when she gets a challenge. He could describe how loving she looks, how blood rushes to her cheeks and how her heart speeds up when she's with Gale.

Storm was nothing but a self proclaimed rival.

He couldn't really tell how it happened. He couldn't tell when either. It just did.

"Nii chan! Are you okay? You're spacing out a lot!" Sylvia exclaimed. Sylvia always called him that. He swears she'll never stop until the day he dies.

"I'm fine, Sylvia," Storm said. "Hypothetical question, if you had a crush on someone and they didn't like you back, what would you do?" Sylvia cutely batted her eyelashes.

"Well, that's easy. I'd make them like me!" That was easy for her to say. Everyone likes Lolita little Sylvia. The school considers her their child.

"Well look who's here," said the boy with the glistening blonde hair. "Didn't expect to run into you by the school gate."

"Nash, my man, how was summer for ya?" Storm asked.

"The number of guys trying to hit on my sisters increased. Looks like I got my training cut out for me. Oh, and then there was soccer. Dad got the whole family to play, even Luna! Mom was a savage. Had no idea she played! She kicked that ball so hard, it smacked dad in the face _and_ hit the goal before Nashi could block it."

"That's typical Mrs. Heartfillia. Always gets revenge. Hell did Natsu do this time?" It wasn't disrespectful. Natsu actually told him to call him that, and the name just sort of stuck. It sounds wrong saying Mr. Dragneel.

"He stuffed his face like a pig. The restaurant we were at told him not to ever come again, and they totally eliminated the buffet option!"

"Nash, I will defeat you!" yelled the girl who was in Storm's mind mere minutes ago. Huffing and panting, she looked surprised.

"Wow. I'm already at the school gate."

"Like father like daughter," Storm muttered.

"Ha, got here before you!" Nash exclaimed. Nashi growled.

"That was because you tripped me!"

"Where's Luna?" Storm asked.

"Why? You got a crush on her?" Nash said teasingly. Storm sighed.

"No. I owe her."

"Excuse me, I totally don't exist," Nashi said sarcastically.

"And you're totally an attention hog," Nash commented. That's when Storm realized something.

"Sylvia!"

"She left for class while you were talking to me. I think she wanted to see her friends before the school bell rang. It's her first year in high school, so it makes sense that she's nervous." Fairy Tail Institution for Gifted, or Fairy Tail for short, is a middle, high, and college combined for students with special abilities, whether it be extreme physical skill, great artistic ability, or high intelligence. Strangely enough, the students are called mages and the school is called a guild.

"Hi!" yelled a voice belonging to a certain someone Storm had in his thoughts minutes ago.

"Gale!" Nashi exclaimed happily. "Oh my gosh, I barely got to see you over summer. I missed you!" Storm couldn't help but think about how adorable Nashi was at that moment, like a little child who got a new toy…

'Stop!' he told himself. 'Don't get attracted to her like those other guys! You know she'll never like you back!'

"Galey, what books did you read over the summer?" Nashi asked. "Can you tell me? Please, please, please?" Though Storm had spent day and night training, he hadn't quite gotten a hold of the green-eyed monster yet.

"Wow, you're stuck to him like a piece of dog sh*t on the sidewalk," Storm said.

"Excuse me?" A small part of Storm felt relieved that Nashi redirected her attention to him. The other part was basically screaming at him 'stop right now, beg for forgiveness, a repeatedly deny you were jealous!' Some strange part of him was saying 'throw your arms around her.'

"You're not excused," Storm said. "Calling you an excuse would be an insult to excuses."

"Oh! Roasted!" Nash yelled. Storm saw him as a commentary guy of sorts whenever he and Nashi were fighting.

"Well you're a fat ugly stupid bag of trash! When you were born, your mama was so disappointed in you that she only kept you around as cataclysmic weapon! Whenever there's evil enemies, she shows your ugly face to them and they run away screaming!" Nashi shrieked.

"Oh, is Nashi making a comeback?"

"Great job. You've created yet another lie that makes no sense."

"Storm just shot her down!"

"It makes sense! You just don't know it!" Storm shot her a (fake) sympathetic look and patted her shoulders.

"Of course it does, sweetie, but I think you're talking in the wrong language."

"Storm has unleashed his specialty! Adding emotions into the fight! Nashi just got buuuuurned!"

"Honestly, Nash, you might want to hold that thought," Nashi said. "I'm the fire, he's the ice. If anything, he should get burned. Isn't that right, stripper?"

When Storm looked down, he was only in his boxers.

"When the hell did I strip?!"

"Here's your uniform," Gale said. "It landed on my book."

"You were supposed to _help_ me! Gale," Nashi yelled. "If you give him his uniform back, I can't use any stripper insults!"

"Honestly, I find this whole ordeal stupid, childish, and boring," Gale said. "I'm going to go study in the library. Fyi, Jade is at home. She got sick with a cold." Just as Nash and Nashi were twins, Gale and Jade were twins. It was a surprise that both the Dragneels and Redfoxes got twins around the same time (Storm was definitely sure they were having a contest to see who can make twins first. His mother told him so.) Jade was like Gale's opposite, but Storm would describe her as Nashi's perfect match. When he got right down to it, he'd say that girl was a rebel. She was totally a daddy's girl, literally learning how to rollerblade with him when she was three. She snuck into bars and crashed senior parties. She even got tattoos and piercings (not as many as her dad, though). Storm didn't even want to get started on the amount of times she got put in city jail…

Fitting for _Nashi's_ best friend.

Think of the devil (literally) and the devil will appear. Everyone on campus watched as a bluenette dragged a kicking and screaming Jade to the school field, right outside the gates where they were standing.

"Just because you're dad's stupid doesn't mean I am! It's obvious you were faking that cold!" yelled Mrs. Mcgarden.

"I am sick! Just not with a cold. Anyone would be sick if you had all summer to do whatever you wanted but then suddenly you're forced to go to the prison called school!"

"Well I'm sure you've had enough experience in prison."

"Jade, get your *ss over here," Nash said. "You don't know how mad I am that you got roasted in front of your boyfriend."

Oh, Storm forgot to mention something. Jade was dating Nash.

"Shut up, Nash, there's no hope left. No matter what I do, she's going to roast me," Jade said sadly.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Nash yelled.

"Bye, bye!" Mrs. Mcgarden yelled as she waved, got in her car, and drove away.

"Coward!" Jade and Nash yelled simultaneously.

"Let's escape before they start making out," Storm said.

"Yup," Nashi agreed. As the two started to walk away, Storm asked Nashi a question.

"So, you like Gale, right?" 'Way to go, idiot! You must be a masochist!'

"I love Gale! Gale is, like, totally my type! He's the love of my life! We're destined to be married!" Storm had to say, even though he expected that, it still stabbed straight through his chest. Wait, no, he didn't like her! He was just infatuated.

Just like almost every single boy in this school.

And wasn't he telling himself a minute ago that he won't let that happen?

"Then why don't you confess to him?" 'What the _hell_ are you thinking, Storm?!'

"Great idea! Your idiotic brain actually thought of something good!" Nashi said. Storm felt like there was an underlying message. _Fine. Then maybe I will confess!_

"Great! You know, you may be an *sshole, but I'll be happy for you if you find true love!" 'Congrats on digging your own GRAVE!'

"O-okay, then." Suddenly, Nashi burst into tears. Storm was so confused and scared at that moment.

"U-um, why are you crying?" he asked.

"Because boys are stupid!" Nashi yelled angrily. "You think I should just confess?! How! What if he doesn't like me back? What if he starts hating me?! What if things get awkward between us?!" Storm noticed people staring in the hallways, so he quickly dragged her into the nearest storage area. "What the hell, Storm? Why are you dragging me into the janitor's closet!" Storm made a motion to be quite.

"People were staring at you," he said. "You would have embarrassed yourself."

"Oh," Nashi said as she quieted down. "You were just looking out for me."

"Are you okay?" Storm asked.

"Why would I not be?" Storm could list a million reasons why.

"You're not acting like yourself," he said.

"Of course I am, Ice face! If anything, you're the one not acting normal! Stripper!" Storm quickly put on his clothes.

"You don't have that determined look," Storm said. "You look sad. You look like you gave up. Your fists lost their clench. You don't even act the same around Gale." He blinked, because for a moment Nashi had the saddest look on her face. It must have been his imagination.

"Why are you helping me, anyways?" Nashi asked. "If it's to gain Luna's favor, I'll let you know you're basically wasting your time." Storm's eye twitched. She thought he was doing all this to gain Luna's favor? What the absolute heck?

"Ok, so, you'll only hear this once from me," Storm said. "And only once, so listen really carefully." Nashi leaned closer to listen. "Well, I've considered us to technically be friends. If you don't, that's fine. People's opinions are different. I just think we're like those friends who argue every five seconds."

"It's every three second!"

"No, I'm pretty sure it's five."

"Three is the number that's repeated most in history! It's the number of fate!"

"Five is the perfect odd number: you can easily divide it and tell its multiples."

The door opened slowly, revealing the entire 3A section, and Mr. Justine, the literature teacher.

"Ooh," Nash said. "What were you two doing in a closet?"

"You shouldn't be the one talking, Nash, we've found you and Jade in a closet plenty of time," said Rosemary (girl with red hair; her last name is Fernandez; you can guess who her parents are). He and Jade shrugged. Storm doubted either of them had any shame.

"It's not what it looks like!" Nashi and Storm simultaneously denied, their faces bright red.

"Like we'd believe you," Nova said (blonde hair, blue eyes, Miraxus… that's also the name of her older sibling). "You two are half naked and sitting really close to each other."

"Curse your stripping habit, Storm!" Nashi yelled.

"You know, it's best not to annoy them so much. I saw them go into this closet because Storm didn't want the public to see her have an emotional outburst. Also, I speculate that since it was dark in the closet and Storm couldn't see, he stripped her instead of himself, thinking it was his pants," Gale explained.

"Now that you mention it, it did start to get dark," Storm said.

"Mr. Justine, pull yourself together!" yelled Lory (the beautiful daughter of a sheep and a lion).

"No! It's indecent! Lewd! I must avert my eyes!"

"We're not doing anything," Nashi deadpanned.

"No! I mean, it's ungentlemanly for a guy to stare at a girl's half naked body," he explained. That was when the two realized it, and it finally sunk into their heads.

"You stripped me!" Nashi yelled.

"How was I supposed to know?"

"Pervert!"

"You're the pervert for walking around half naked!"

"You're also doing it!"

"Just put your shirts on," Rosemary said, exasperated.

"I still think they were at it," Nova grumbled.

"SHUT UP NOVA WE WERE NOT!"

"Denial, denial."

"Looks like they've banded together to fight a common enemy," Rosemary muttered.

"Okay, class, get to your seats," Mr. Justine said.

"Yeah, let's listen to the teacher," Lory said dreamily.

"Someone has a way too obvious crush," Nova said.

"Seats, now, or detention all of you!" Everyone ran to class so fast, Storm and Mr. Justine were the last ones to come into class.

"Don't these kids have any manners?"

"I know, right?"

"You two are the ones with no manners! First you kept us waiting and then you started insulting us!" Nashi yelled.

"As you know," Mr. Justine started, totally ignoring Nashi, "You are beginning your third year of high school. Since you are all juniors in class A, advanced class, I expect good behavior. I will explain your schedule."

"We all have the same schedule?" Storm asked. "But why?"

"There are three different levels a student can be on for three different subjects. Math advanced, Math average, Math basic, Language advanced, Language average, Language basic, Science advanced, Science average, and Science basic. Class A is for students in Science advanced, Math advance, and Literature advanced. This year is special because all of your previous progress landed you in your specified position."

"So we're the top class!" Nashi cheered.

"Yes. Now the _schedule_. First period science with me. Second period gym with coach Elfman Strauss."

"Well, my father's awesome," Ellie bragged.

"Third and Fourth period language with a new teacher: Mrs. Levy Redfox."

"So that's why mom was smirking the whole morning."

"Fifth period social studies with another new teacher: Mrs. Lucy Dragneel."

"I swear our parents are trying to watch us! Don't they have any faith in us?"

"Sixth period health with Ms. Porlyusica (nobody knows if that's her first name or last name) and Seventh period home economics with yet _another_ new teacher: Mr. Rogue Cheney."

"Half of our teachers are new. This can't be a coincident. What if there are evil forces secretly trying to take over the school?!" Lory shrieked.

"Yeah! Go Lory! Show them your otaku spirit!" Nashi cheered.

"Reality hurts," Mr. Justine muttered. Storm really felt bad for him. Seriously, he had to deal with a bunch of crazy kids _and_ he was single. At this age, people need some support.

 _Ring Ding, Ding DONG!_

"The Science advanced class for grade 11 studies the topic of chemistry," Mr. Justine said, wasting no time in starting class. "Open your textbooks to page 10 and read the chapter. Answer any and all questions you see. Afterwards, fill out that exit ticket and wait for class to be over. The first day may be boring, but it's necessary for tomorrow's lesson."

"What type of evil teacher gives us work on the first day of school?"

"Yeah! You're sick!"

"I wish you were dead!"

"Don't you know people's heads have to adjust to learning? Idiot!"

"All right, fine! Then no class work. I seriously wonder how you people are in advanced class."

The day went by in a blur. Storm remembered not learning anything at all. Except his subjects. Gym's curriculum was net sports. The two language classes were Japanese and English literature. Social Studies was history of astrology (which would explain why Mrs. Dragneel was teaching it). Health was about… gender. And home economics was home economics.

He sighed to himself. His class was a mental asylum. What did he do to deserve this? Storm stopped walking.

No! Wait, could it be? Would it be true that his class really _is_ a mental asylum? The more Storm thought about it, the more it made sense.

Of course his class is a mental asylum. Everyone in class is a nutcase, even him. Seriously, who strips in public? He doubted they believed it was out of habit (Curse his dad!). Plus, sometimes they described crazy people as _special_. They could be doing the same thing right now. A wasn't advanced. No, A was Asylum.

The realization made him open his mouth to scream, but before he could let a sound out, someone clamped a hand over his mouth and dragged him into a storage closet. A well lit one.

"This is kidnap!" Storm yelled.

"Shut up!" He opened his eyes to see… Nova?

"Nova? What the heck?" Storm looked around the storage closet and noticed Rosemary, Jade, Nash, and Gil (Rosemary's younger brother).

"Shush. We're trying to eavesdrop," Nova said impatiently. Storm peaked out the door and saw Nashi and Gale. He felt his heart drop.

Nashi was confessing to Gale.

"Sorry, but I decline," Gale said. "I don't have time to deal with a relationship, and I don't think you're my type either."

"He rejected her," Rosemary said solemnly.

"That's alright!" Nashi said enthusiastically. "I understand! You're busy right now! Take your time, ha ha! I can wait! And if you decide that you don't like me, that's fine to! Just think it over!"

"Anyone can tell that she's faking the enthusiasm," Nova said.

"Cut her some slack, Nova," Jade said. Nash and Gilbert furiously wiped a few tears from their eyes while Storm stayed silent. When Gale left, Nashi collapsed.

"This always happens to me," Nashi cried. "Why! I don't understand. What have I been doing wrong? Why does love always destroy me?"

"We've got to help her!" Storm said. "She needs support." Nova and Rosemary pulled him back.

"Let me go!" Storm yelled.

"No, she has to face this on her own," Rosemary said strictly. "There's nothing we can do for her right now."

"What? So we should just leave her there to cry? When we can comfort her?"

"You're not the only person who's taking this hard. It's all of us. If you go and comfort her, Nashi will shut herself up. She'll immediately bottle it up and pretend nothing is wrong. That will hurt her even more. Let her cry in peace."

Storm stared at that sad, heartbroken expression on her face. The expression that's everything Nashi isn't.

"Hey, Storm, buddy, wanna be in on a plan we made?" Nash asked.

"I get you'll probably decline being her rival and all, but everyone in this room except you is in on it so maybe you might?" Jade persuaded?

"The plan is to get Nashi and Gale together. It's called GNGT," Rosemary explained.

"So is it a yes or no?"

If Storm agreed, he'd be setting up his own doom. But if Storm declined….

Nashi's sad, heartbroken face appeared in his mind and he decided he never wanted that to happen again.

"Yes. I'm in." There was no fighting it anymore. Storm admitted it, and he felt a weight lift off his shoulders the moment he did.

Storm loved Nashi and Nashi loved Gale.

 **AN: I'm going to explain how the chapters work. At the beginning of the story, I put a hint, spoiler, or explanation for an event of the chapter as an author's note. After the story, I put a regular author's note. After the note, I put a random short story omake. The omakes are cannon, but they aren't necessary to the plot. After that, I put a preview for the next chapter to end things off.**

Omake: The story of Nash and Jade

They always knew each other and yet they didn't. They always saw each other and yet they didn't. They slowly gained feelings for each other, but neither of them knew it. Until they really did meet.

Before, Nash knew Jade as Nashi's best friend, and Jade knew Nash as Nashi's brother, so when Nashi decided to introduce the two to each other, she was surprised to see how familiar they were with each other. It seemed like they knew everything about the other.

Except for names.

For a time after that, Nash would join Nashi and Jade on their crime sprees. Nashi would always giggle, thinking about the little moments the two had.

Then the dare came. Oh the dare. Nashi believed that pairing was destiny. In the game of truth or dare, Gale dared Nash and Jade to kiss each other. And that was how Lory's otp became cannon.

 **PREVIEW**

" _We're going to have to do it," Nova said._

" _Oh yeah!" Nash and Jade cheered._

" _What, no!" Storm and Rosemary disagreed._

" _We literally have no other option."_

" _This is suicide," Storm said._

" _Only if it doesn't work."_

" _Fine," Rosemary said. "I guess we have to use the parachutes." Gil, who had been deadly silent, suddenly screamed._

" _NOOOOOOOOOOO!"_


	2. Chapter 2

**An: Epic Battle. Epic.**

Mornings were always nice, bright, beautiful, and sunny. They could light up your day like the sun over your head. They could give you energy, strength, liveliness.

Unless you're in the Fullbuster house.

"C-cold!" Storm yelled as he opened his eyes.

"Juvia's glad Storm-kun is awake!" Juvia said cheerfully.

There was something about his mom that made him want to hug her and throttle her at the same time…

SPLASH!

"I'm awake! I'm awake!"

"Then Storm-kun needs to get ready for school," Juvia said. Storm abruptly ran out the door and into the hallway.

"Storm-chan? What are you doing shirtless in the hallway?" Sylvia asked him. He rubbed his eyes. How was she awake? She was acting like it's totally normal to be up at 6 am!

"Going to the bathroom," Storm said, rubbing his eyes.

"Really? But there's a bathroom in your room," Sylvia pointed out. Storm smacked his head with his hand. Right. He forgot.

"You know, I feel like I've been too dependent on the bathroom in my room. You get me?"

"Brother, are you drunk?"

"What?!" Storm actually forgot that his sister was a highschooler at that moment. Then, he bumped into a door.

The bathroom door.

"Oh. Looks like someone is already using the bathroom. Wanna use the one in my room?" Sylvia offered.

"Uh, I'd rather not," Storm said. He decided to walk back to his room, but Sylvia kept following him.

"What are you doing?" Storm asked.

"Ah, so drunk people do ask a lot of questions," Sylvia said, nodding to herself.

"I'm not drunk!"

"Common symptoms include denial."

Storm ran to his room and locked his door.

"What an embarrassment," Nova said from behind him. Wait… Nova?

"What the hell are you doing in my house?!" Storm yelled.

"Oh, yeah, sorry bro, I kind of let them in," Nash said.

"You _let_ them in?" Storm questioned.

"Talking to yourself is a sign that you're drunk," Sylvia said from the other side of the door.

"I lock picked the door so Nash can sneak in. Then, Nash entered the building and opened the window. After that, I catapulted Rosemary, Gilbert, and Nova. They entered through the window. I joined them by climbing the building," Jade explained casually.

"T-this is all just a dream, right?" Storm said.

"I heard drunk people hallucinate."

"I'm drunk! I'm drunk!" Storm yelled as he ran out of his room and into the stairs.

"Being drunk underage is against the law!" Rosemary yelled as she chased after him with a metal pole. Gilbert turned to look at Nova, Jade, and Nash.

"Our cover's going to be blown soon enough, so I suggest we run." But, wait. Nova, Jade, and Nash weren't there anymore. They already escaped. Gilbert sighed. He was too lazy to climb down the building but some things had to be done.

"I'm hallucinating and I'm drunk!" Storm yelled. Yes, that explained everything. His mind was fuzzy, and it was impossible for his classmates to sneak into his house.

"Get over here so I can hit you!" Rosemary yelled. It was so scary that Storm ran all the way into his room. But he forgot to lock the door.

"I found you," Rosemary said, laughing evilly.

"What's causing a commotion here?"

"Dad!" Storm cried. "Save me from the murderer!"

"What murderer?" Gray asked. Storm pointed behind him but there was no one there.

"Oh, I was hallucinating. Sorry, didn't mean it."

"I say he's drunk," Sylvia proclaimed.

"Late! Late! I'm late! I actually spent one hour running around my house!" Storm yelled, running down the stairs and out of his house. When the door shut, Juvia sighed.

"Storm-kun forgot his lunch."

"Shouldn't I be going to school too?" Sylvia asked.

"It's bring your child to work day. I forgot to mention that," Gray said.

"School is still optional," Juvia offered. "If you'd like to go…"

"But I'm too cute for school!" Sylvia whined.

"Late! Late! Late!" Storm shrieked. "Really late!"

"Well you're feisty, aren't you?" _'what was that?'_ Storm turned around to observe that noise.

"Shut the hell up. I can kick your *ss any minute now!" That voice sounded familiar.

"Of course you ca-" There was a series of hitting and punching noises.

"Didn't I tell you to shut your d*mn mouth?"

"Oh, so you started cursing. Wow, I didn't know you had it in you." Storm, curiosity brimming, decided to see what was going on.

There was Rosemary. And then there was a girl. A bluenette.

"Ooh! Scary! You have armor on. And you've been learning jujitsu and hapkido. Except for one teensy problem… you need close range for that."

"I can beat you!"

Storm stood there, frozen in terror. Can two people really glare at each other that hard?

Rosemary made the first strike, aiming a punch for the bluenette's stomach. The bluenette- Storm mentally decided to call her B (B for Bluenette and B*tch)- stopped her attack by holding her wrist and flipping her. Mid flip, Rosemary gripped a tree and attempted to kick B in the face, but B grabbed her foot.

"Unbelievable," Storm said to himself. "No one has landed a single hit yet."

When B grabbed Rosemary's foot, she lifted her feet up, using B's weight to swing around the branch and land on the ground. It was obvious she was going to put the brunt of the fall on B.

"This fight is serious," Storm said, his voice quivering. "Someone could die."

The two were falling and falling, and even though it was at a very fast speed, time seemed to slow down. And then, Rosemary turned her body left and grabbed the pole.

"But why? She could have gotten the fight over with. If she wanted, she could have taken some of the impact so they both survive. She could have turned her body so they land on a bush and B would hit the bushes first but still survive. It was enough for Rosemary to win.

"You're still weak, aren't you?" Rosemary's grip on the pole tightened.

"Stupid and weak. Isn't that why you have no friends?"

What did B mean by that?

"I have friends!" Rosemary yelled.

"The trees don't count, sweetie," B said.

"No! I'm serious! My first friend was Gale!"

' _Gale? But I've never seen Rosemary and Gale ever interact.'_

"Friend? You mean the one who dumped you? Nicest guy in class decided to pity date you, but even he couldn't stand you!"

' _Date?'_

"I said _was_."

"So you're saying you have friends? I say not, Ms. _Creepy_." Rosemary's eyes widened as she suddenly let go of the pole. Then, B did it. She turned Rosemary around and threw her down.

Rosemary was being used as a landing pad.

'Will someone do something?'

 _falling, falling._

"Will someone do something?"

 _falling, falling_.

"WILL SOMEONE DO SOMETHING!" And that's when Storm realized it.

No one will do anything.

Every one lived a sheltered life. They didn't know about hardships. They didn't know about running, about hiding at every corner, about life threatening situations. They didn't know about family. They didn't know about food. They didn't know about danger.

He bet that they'd cry because they got broccoli for dinner.

At that moment, the dam in Storm's mind broke. Memories he didn't want resurfaced.

"It's happening all over again," he said to himself, but for some strange reason, he started moving. He was going over there. Ignoring the shocked look on both girl's faces, he used his strength to push them towards the nearest bush.

"So, are you 6 feet 4 (193.04 cm)?" Storm randomly asked Rosemary. ' _I'm an idiot. An idiot.'_

"No, actually 6 feet 5 (195.58)," Rosemary replied dumbly.

"Wow. That's really tall."

"Who's this?" B asked.

"He's just-"

"I'm her friend," Storm said confidently.

"You're only friend is a weirdo?"

"Don't call me weird. You're the one bullying innocent people. Also, she has more friends than just me."

"Rosemary's actually far from innocent. You have no idea about the terrible things she's done." Rosemary trembled for a few seconds before she regained her composure.

"Things she's _done_ , right? She isn't doing anything bad in the present." B, irritated, stomped away. Storm sighed.

"That was really nerve racking."

"Why did you do that?" Rosemary asked.

"Normal people should be thanking someone for saving them," Storm said.

"I'm not normal and we aren't on the friendliest terms. I tried to hit you this morning. Now tell me why."

"Amnesia," Storm said. "I felt like I was rewatching something, but I couldn't remember what. It affects me time-to-time. Sometimes, it messes my life up really bad."

"I wish I had amnesia," Rosemary said sadly. "You have a special gift. You take it for granted."

"But what if what I forgot were good memories?" Storm asked.

"I doubt it."

"So, what's the story on you and Gale?"

"So what's the story on you and Nashi?"

The two were quiet. And then…

"How did you know!" They simultaneously yelled.

"Okay, let me get this straight," Rosemary said. "We're helping your crush, Nashi, get together with my crush, Gale."

"It's not a crush, it's an attraction," Storm said, blushing (His cheeks were as red as Rosemary's hair). Rosemary blinked. And then…

"Oh shoot! I admitted it! What am I gonna do? My life is over!" Rosemary yelled.

"I thought I was the only one stupid enough to commit mental suicide," Storm said.

"Look at it this way: we're so smart, we over calculated and made a stupid decision," Rosemary suggested.

"I see your point," Storm agreed. The two broke into a fit of laughter.

"Hey," Rosemary said. "Are you serious about this? No sabotage?"

"If I sabotaged GNGT, I probably couldn't live with myself."

"Same here."

It was at that moment that a flying textbook smacked Storm on the face.

"WHAT THE HELL, STORM!" Rosemary and Storm both looked up to see Nashi's fuming face.

"You think she overheard?" Storm asked nervously.

"I-I don't think she'd stand there hiding for the entire time we were talking."

"WILL YOU TWO PLEASE STOP IGNORING ME?!" The two turned around to stare at Nashi.

"Were you or were you not here all this time?" Storm asked.

"THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT! I THOUGHT YOU TWO WERE DEAD! OR KIDNAPPED!"

"Why?" Rosemary asked.

"BECAUSE YOUR PARENTS SAID YOU TWO LEFT HOME BUT NEITHER OF YOU CAME TO SCHOOL! AND YOU WEREN'T ANSWERING YOUR PHONES EITHER!"

"You need to calm down, Nashi," Gale said from behind her.

"They really didn't hear, did they?" Rosemary asked. Storm nodded and sighed in relief.

"Are you two the homeroom refs?" Storm asked. "That must be the reason you're coming to get us."

"Yeah, um, about that…" Nashi started.

"No, we came here of our own free will," Gale said. "We'll probably get punished later, but at least you two are safe."

"Why do you two look so angry?" Storm asked.

"My perfect record is ruined," Gale said.

"And I can't ditch class anymore unless I wanna get held back a year."

"Don't worry," Rosemary said enthusiastically. "We'll all be punished together!"

"Somehow I don't think that has the intended effect," Storm said pointing to the two passed out students.

"Let's carry them back," Rosemary suggested.

"Detention. Thursday."

"You didn't even ask us why we're late," Storm said.

"Do not question the teacher's authority," Gale, Nashi, and Rosemary said monotone and simultaneously. Storm sweat dropped.

"U-um, okay."

"Well, at least the nurse patched Rosemary up. How did she carry two students with a broken arm anyways?"

"Just because I broke one arm does not mean I broke the other," Rosemary said.

"Rosemary logic," Storm muttered to himself. "It's way too positive."

"Just go back to class. I don't want to deal with you crazy kids," whoever that teacher was said, sighing.

"Gladly," Storm said.

"So all four of you are in detention? Sucks to be you," Nash said.

"And we could have fit in a matchmaking plan too," Jade said, giving Storm and Rosemary _the look_.

"I know, right?" Nova joined in, giving _the other look._ A light bulb seemed to turn on in Nash's head at that moment.

"I thought we were allies," he said giving _the finishing look_.

"Guys, we can actually use this to our advantage," Gilbert said, ignoring the conversation. "I checked the detention log, and it turns out you 4 are the only ones in detention today. We can trust you two to set Nashi and Gale up. Mission accomplished."

"How do you expect us to know about matchmaking?" Storm asked.

"Well, we are matchmakers," Rosemary said. "And nothing's impossible."

"I feel like your life is based off of that statement," Storm muttered under his breath.

"We'll leave now, okay?"

"Wait! We're in the middle of class!"

"It's called ditching," Nash said as he, Jade, and Nova jumped out the window. Gilbert sighed and went back to his book.

"What do you think would be the ideal romantic situation?" Storm asked.

"I say we lock them in the closet and see what happens," Rosemary said.

"For someone so optimistic, you sure have a dark mind," Storm commented.

"Oh, I see, so you would rather the he-pins-her-to-the-floor-because-he-trips-over-a-desk option?"

"What type of stuff do you read?!"

"I don't read them. My mom told me them as bed-time stories. I don't exactly know the norms of society, so I don't know if that's good or not."

"Do you know about the stuff that happens after?"

"No. Mom always got this weird look on her face and left my room. Sometime I found a puddle of blood on the floor."

Storm sighed in relief. She was still innocent. Wait… they're going to teach about _that_ in health class.

She won't be innocent for long.

"So, how about this: I start a fight with Gale. Then, Nashi will defend Gale and Gale will fall in love with her and confess because he'll realize that she was always there for him," Storm suggested.

"Gale's not the sissy type. Either he'll beat you or get his pride shattered," Rosemary said.

"Which is bad for Nashi?"

"Really bad."

"Then I guess our only option is to think about how we victimize Nashi and Gale," Storm joked.

"Victimize?"

"Why does Nashi always come in at the wrong time?" Rosemary wondered out loud.

"What are you two doing?" Gale asked. "It sounds like you're planning to torture us."

"We were totally not planning to torture you two, or blackmail, or kill, or- wait, this is making things worse!" Storm and Rosemary said simultaneously.

"Guys, jump out the window, the squad's outside," Gilbert said. Rosemary jumped out the window just fine.

But Storm was having problems.

"How are we supposed to jump out the window?" he asked incredulously. Then he looked at Nashi and Storm's glaring faces.

Okay, he can jump out the window.

"No you don't! There's no escape!" Nashi yelled.

"Gee, Rosemary, I never thought you'd join a mafia gang," Gale said.

"So where's the squad?" Storm asked.

"I lied," Gilbert said. "The squad isn't here."

"There's only one option left," Rosemary said. "We book it." And booked it they did.

At least until Rosemary hit the wall.

"Rosemary!" Storm yelled.

"Okay, I'm out," Gilbert said, casually walking away. "I don't know any of you."

"We're gonna defeat you two and save the day!" Nashi yelled excitedly.

"Um…"

"Gale is confused," Storm said.

"Yes, let us strike him at his weakest moment," Rosemary muttered. Gilbert gave Gale a look of pity.

"I know how you feel, man. There aren't really as many normal people in this world as there used to be."

"I thought you left," Gale said.

"Oh," Gilbert said ominously. "The Gilbert never leaves."

Ring ring ring.

"Oh, it's my phone," Nashi said. "I forgot to turn it off."

"Aren't you going to answer it?" Storm asked.

"Why should I? It's just mom trying to get me back to class."

"Well, your mom is important."

"Yeah, but I'll have to go to class."

"Your mom is more important than not going to class."

"I know, but you're just saying all this so that we won't find out that you're secretly in the mafia gang!"

"Like hell I'm that petty!"

"Well you're petty enough to run it when the victims fight back!"

"I told you that wasn't this case! You misinterpreted!"

"Sure I did. You gonna lie now?"

"Think about this logically," Gale said. "Why would Rosemary, Storm, and Gilbert be in a mafia gang?"

"Wait, they weren't and you knew all along?!"

"Stupid," Gilbert said.

"No, I think she was just being careful in the instance that we really were part of the mafia," Rosemary said.

"You really do always find the good in everyone," Storm said. He noticed Gale look away from Rosemary.

"Hold on, this atmosphere- is there something that I'm missing?" Nashi asked.

"No, nothing. Anyways, back to the main point." Gale pointed to Storm and Rosemary. "Those two are hiding something from us for whatever reason. What were you two discussing."

"Personal information," Rosemary said. "None of your business."

"It involves us so it is our business," Gale said.

"It's something we can't-"

"Fine," Rosemary said. "You want to know what we were discussing, don't you?" She sounded so serious…

"Rosemary, don't say it! You're gonna lie, right?"

"They should know after all," Rosemary said. "It is their business."

"Why do I sense this dark aura?" Nashi asked.

"Looks like you're not totally oblivious to other people's feeling," Rosemary muttered darkly.

"Rosemary, what are you-"

"Shut up, Storm. This doesn't concern you. I'm giving him my answer. I'm telling him what we were talking about." She looked at Gale.

Then she laughed.

"It's surprising you want to know about how much I _hate_ you." Storm was shocked, but he didn't say anything.

"Yes, that's right. We were talking about how much I hate you."

"Would you have any reason to?" Gale asked.

"Plenty of reason," Rosemary said. "You're a cocky bastard. An arrogant coward. You're a faker too, right? You had me fooled when we met, but you couldn't hide the real you for long."

"That's not true! I-"

"Not true, is it? What, so you're not a coward when you've been ignoring me since the middle school incident? You think you can just get away with it? Get away with knowing me? Well guess what, mister: I don't need your pity. Why else would you hang out with a _creepy_ girl like me?" She grabbed Storm's arm and started to walk away.

"I-is that all you have to say?" Gale asked calmly. Rosemary smiled.

"Actually, I don't hate you. You're too pitiful for me to hate. Why would I hate someone lower than me?"

"What was _that_?" Storm asked.

"What was what?"

"Don't mind me," Gilbert said sarcastically. "Please, continue your conversations."

"All the things you just said. Were they true?"

"Of course not. I was just acting. Honestly, I'm like you. I was kind of attracted to Gale, but I'm not anymore."

"Uh huh," Storm said slowly. "And that explains why you're crying."

"I'm crying?" Rosemary touched her face. "D-d*mn, I-I thought I trained enough! I thought they won't come!"

"Rosemary?"

"S-sorry. If I was crying throughout the act, then I guess it wasn't convincing. I'm stupid thinking I had enough training for this."

"Rosemary! Why did you do that whole act in the first place?" Storm asked.

"I-it was perfect," Rosemary said. "They won't know about the matchmaking and Gale will hate me. Nashi can comfort him while he's hurt, so he'll start to fall in love with her."

"But you said during the plan that I made that his pride will be broken," Storm pointed out.

"It's different this time," Rosemary said. "Emotional feelings aren't as easy to acquire as physical strength. While Nashi comforts him, his mind will look towards her as a pillar of support. At the same time, he'll hate me. If anything, _I_ was the one who destroyed is pride. He won't have any feelings of regret left in him, and he and I will have nothing to do with each other."

"You're good at reading people's characters," Storm said.

"I get that a lot. That might be the reason why I can act. I have to admit, though, _you_ are a very selfless person."

"Huh?"

"If there was one person that was important to you dying and you either had to sacrifice one hundred others or yourself, you'd choose yourself in a heartbeat. It's an admirable trait."

"Y-you really think so?"

"Guys, not to interrupt the conversation, but we're on a moving platform," Gilbert said.

"What?!"

"How do we get down?" Storm asked.

"Let's ask the squad for help!" Rosemary suggested as she dialed their number.

"Hello?" Nova answered from the other line.

"Put it on speaker, Rosemary said as she did the same with her phone.

"Guys, guess what! We're on a moving platform! It's awesome," Nash said.

"Illuminati confirmed. Same here. How do we get off?"

"We're going to have to do it," Nova said.

"Oh yeah!" Nash and Jade cheered.

"What, no!" Storm and Rosemary disagreed.

"We literally have no other option."

"This is suicide," Storm said.

"Only if it doesn't work."

"Fine," Rosemary said. "I guess we have to use the parachutes." Gilbert, who had been deadly silent, suddenly screamed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Gilbert? What's wrong?" Storm asked.

"I lost!"

"You were playing video games?!"

"It's a Nintendo," he specified.

"We don't have time for this. And where are the parachutes anyways?"

"We put it in your bag when we snuck into your house."

"It was real?!"

"Just activate the parachutes," Nova said. "We already did it from our end.

"Standing on private property is illegal!"

"No! Not the police! I've never been arrested in my life!"

"Well," Rosemary said. "All experiences are important."

"That sure was enthusiastic."

"Guys, they just hung up!" Storm yelled. Then he looked around him. "Am I the only one not being calm about this?"

"Hey, look," Gilbert said, pointing to the side of the platform.

"He. Is. Climbing. The. F*cking. Platform."

"Wow, Storm, this is the first time I've ever seen you say the f word."

"Shut up, Gilbert. The parachute is our only hope!"

"Yes! If I arrest you three, then I can finally beat Jimmy's record by one!"

"What type of crazy cop _are_ you?" Storm wondered out loud.

"His competitiveness gives him the strength to defeat _all_ in his path."

"What Rosemary means is that we're screwed."

"Just activate the d*mn parachutes!"

"I'm here." The police looked around but he saw nothing. Unbeknownst to him, the three kids already escaped with the parachute.

But he still thought they were ghosts.

"Wasn't yesterday a blast?" Jade said.

"I wanted to be a police when I grow up," Rosemary said.

"Yesterday was lit!" Nash exclaimed.

"Nothing. About. Yesterday. Was. Good."

"Oh, hello Storm," Gilbert said. "If you're trying to look like my grandmother, you're doing pretty darn well."

"Scew. You. Gilbert."

"Sorry, not into you."

" _BREAKING NEWS!"_

"Huh? All the TVs in school just auto activated!'"

" _This is a level 5 alert! Ghost sighting spotted!"_

"I've never seen a ghost before," Rosemary said.

" _Ghosts have been roaming on platform 55."_

"Oh, hell no."

"Be happy. At least we got 10 seconds of screen time," Rosemary said.

"I don't think that's what he's worried about," Gilbert said.

" _The police was physiologically traumatized. In fact, after he told us, he repeated the phrase 'I beat you Jimmy' for the rest of the day and is still doing it right now, which is strange because no one can beat Jimmy. Anyways, here's an interview from someone who knows the ghost."_

"What the heck is Sylvia doing there? And why wasn't she in school yesterday?" Storm asked.

" _That ghost was my brother and he's drunk. He doesn't usually haunt people."_

"My life is over," Storm sulked.

"So you were not under the influence of alcohol yesterday morning after all," Rosemary said, nodding to herself.

"Why do I live?"

"Oh, and don't forget the detention plan," Gilbert said. Rosemary and Storm froze.

"You were there," Storm hissed.

"I know," Gilbert said.

"We'll think of something!" Rosemary exclaimed. "No matter what!"

"It's still going to be awkward," Storm said.

"Just what happened, anyways?" Nova asked.

"It's their personal secret," Gilbert said.

"But-"

"Alright, this chapter's over!"

 **AN: The platform part wasn't just comedy, so be on the lookout. I almost thought I'd bring Rosemary's past into this on the first chapter, but since it was about Storm sulking, I decided that maybe we should just leave it like that. Oh yeah, pairings... you're not finding out who ends up with who. Also, Storm's past is shrouded in mystery. Nobody knows about it, not even himself. You might be shocked when the truth is revealed. I feel like you guys don't know much about Gale (definitely not enough about how Gale and Rosemary were friends) and the ending was abrupt, so this omake is about a story that Gale tells Rosemary. We'll have a variety of points of view on the next one.**

Omake: The life of a breeze from 88 stars.

They would always stare at her. Sometimes she'd hear whispering. Sometimes they might even send her a glare. The really brave ones did, anyways.

The rest of them were reduced to talking behind her back.

Creepy. It was the one word she heard no matter where she went. In the halls, in class, in the bathroom. They'd talk about how unbelievably tall she was and how she never dared to utter a single bad word.

How was that bad?

Rosemary sighed as she sat down in an abandoned classroom. Abandoned. That was what she was feeling right now.

"Hello."

"Leave me alone," Rosemary said.

She didn't want to deal with people. People were inconsiderate beings. She was sure they'd make her cry.

"I'm Gale, remember?"

"I don't care what your name is. Just leave me alone."

Rosemary was getting increasingly irritated at the boy who called himself Gale. Whenever she scooted away, he would scoot closer.

"Don't you know about personal space?" she said, giving him one of her deadliest glares. He was sure to run for it now.

Gale didn't.

"If you put it that way, then I didn't know what personal space was for months," Gale said. "And I'm not about to learn it either."

"Well then you're stupid," Rosemary growled. "Please just leave me alone."

"Why would I leave a person alone when they're sad?" Gale asked.

"I'm not sad and I'm leaving," Rosemary said, stomping out of the classroom.

Gale followed her.

"Listen, I don't need you to take pity on me-"

"I'm not taking pity on you." Gale sounded so mad when he said it that Rosemary was confused. "Don't ever think I was taking pity on you. There's nothing about you that's pitiful. I just want to make a friend."

"There are _plenty_ of other friends you can make," Rosemary said sarcastically. Of course, everyone was dying to be his friend. It won't be that difficult. Not like for her anyways.

"Those people won't be my friends, even if I try," Gale said.

"And why not?" Rosemary questioned. "Why wouldn't they?"

"I don't think they'd see me like that."

"How would a friend see you like?" Rosemary asked. Gale smiled.

"Let me tell you a story."

"Fine," Rosemary grumbled. "But only because you insisted."

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful red haired girl."

"Not one of _those_ stories," Rosemary said.

"It's not, now would you let me finish?"

"Fine."

"So once upon a time…"

The way Gale told the story… it felt like she was _in_ it. Like she was that red haired girl. Her mind started to picture it and everything came together.

" _Hello," the red haired girl answered at the door. "Is there anyone here?" There was no answer._

" _Hello?"_

" _I'm right here," said an invisible breeze."I've come with a message from 88 stars. They want to see if humans are worthy of living on this Earth."_

" _But I'm just a commoner," the redhead said. "I'm afraid I won't be able to help much."_

Ring ding ding.

"Well, there goes the bell," Gale said. "I guess we weren't able to finish."

"Time always runs out, doesn't it?" Rosemary said.

"That's alright," Gale said. "There's still more time tomorrow."

"But even all the time in the world can't fix some things," Rosemary muttered.

"That's alright. Just look on the positive side and it'll all be clear," Gale said.

"Okay."

As the two got up and headed to their classes, Rosemary thought about the positive side more. Maybe she _can_ trust Gale a little. Just a little.

PREVIEW:

" _Anyone up for karaoke?" Nash asked as he entered the detention room. Then he quickly shut the door in fear. A hand clawed out from under the door._

" _We'll do it," a voice rasped. "We'll do it."_

" _U-um, we have to book the rooms!" he squeaked as he pulled the hand off and ran for it._


End file.
